To determine if there is a difference in pulmonary function in mild to moderately severe asthma when inhaled corticosteroids are administered as a single daily dose at 8am or 5:30pm versus four times a day dosing at 7am, noon, 7pm, and 10pm. To compare the magnitude of systemic and local effect of the three treatment schedules. To compare the effect on asthma symptoms of the three treatment schedules.